The Wishing Star
by Th3Rom4nc3r
Summary: When Janessa becomes the most caring legendary figure in the world, will she get more attention than she thought she could ever get, or will she become like her winter legend crush, Jack Frost, with no one to believe in her except the other guardians?


Staring down at the small cake in the dim light of the kitchen, I thought of all the birthdays I'd spent without my parents. I guess I could add this one to the already long list of important days I celebrated with only one other person.

*knock knock knock*

Speak of the devil.

I opened the door to see Sara holding three huge bags, no doubt filled with clothes and books. Not just any books either. You see, I'm a little obsessed with winter, and the person who creates its wonderland.

Winter was most definitely my favorite season of the year, and not just because my birthday fell in it. It seems like such a magical time – and don't get me wrong, other holidays are magical too – and because of where I live, I get to watch large snowfalls every year, and I never get tired of it.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm absolutely crazy about the legendary winter figure, Jack Frost.

Most people think I'm crazy, and little kids don't even know who I'm talking about

"Again?"

Sara turned on the nearby lights in the kitchen as tears started to form in my eyes. Usually, I'm not a very big crier, but this time, I had the right. They were never here, and the tears had been building up for years anyway.

"They couldn't even get off for your sixteenth _birthday_?!" The look she threw my way was one of disbelief. She always seemed to have an optimistic response towards my parents absence, though I could tell that optimism was quickly dwindling.

"It's okay Sara. They're busy people. It makes sense that they wouldn't be able to make it sometimes." I wiped the tears away before they could fall, and tried to manage my already shaky voice.

She threw the bags to the ground, fury towards my parents glowing in her eyes. "They're never here! Not since you were eight! When was the last time you even saw them for a single holiday? You barely get phone calls as it is!" She walked over to me, taking my hands in hers as she gave me a pleading expression. "I've been telling you for years, you can always come and stay with me if you want."

I already knew the answer to her question. Even before they were always gone on business, they would go out with their coworkers for holiday parties, leaving me home alone to celebrate on my own. But at least they were there for my birthday. After my sixth birthday, ten years ago, They stopped celebrating anything because of their work which they would start to bring home. I guess it gave them a reason to avoid me. They couldn't travel unless one of their youngest child was eight years old, or had a child that was sixteen years or older to take care of them while they traveled. They kept track of my birthday for the next two years after that, giving me birthday presents like recipe books and new cooking machines and home care supplies. Finally, the day of my eighth birthday came, and so did the first of many tiny bundt cakes and the absence of my parents.

I wiped the tears away with the heel of my hand and smiled at Sara. I had known her and her brother, Charlie, since kindergarten and we have been best friends since first grade. She and her brother were my only friends and the only people that knew about my relationship with my parents. They were both nice about the problem and did everything they could to keep me happy – in the case of Charlie, keep my mind off my parents – and never did anything to make me feel bad about it intentionally.

"Let's just get going." I said as I placed saran wrap over the tiny cake and placed it on the counter. I grabbed the bags and opened the door to the condo, almost stepping on a small white envelope as I turned to lock the door.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." I set down the bags and picked up the tiny folder, ripping it open and taking out a small sheet of paper

Our sweet little Jessy,

Janessa, we're so proud of you for making it to this milestone without us. We hope you enjoyed the cake – cinnamon streusel, just like you like it – and that you have fun today. We've excused you and Sara from school today and put some money in your account for more of those books that you're so attached to and a few new articles of clothing for you two to show off on Monday. Happy Sweet 16! Go ahead and have a party with your friends and we'll see you real soon! Hugs and kisses from Vancouver! Love you!

Mom and Dad

P.S. – Hope you're ok with your new ride. We got it special just for you! It's in the garage. Xoxoxoxo

Inside, I found a set of keys that apparently operated a car.

I went back in to grab a jacket since I felt a slight nip in the air. I went to the garage to find an electric lime Kia Soul waiting for my newly licensed self to take the wheel and go out for a drive. I got inside and drove around to get Sara.

"Hey. The sad excuses for parents got me a new car. Get in we're off for the day."

We drove to my favorite bookshop, and I bought a few new romance books and another book about Jack Frost. One more to add to my already stuffed bookshelf.

I went to go sit outside and wait for Sara. I had only been waiting for about seven minutes when it started snowing. A patch of water from last night's sleet had frozen over and I looked into it as if it were a mirror. A figure flashed behind my head and I swerved around to the to try and get a better look, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

I decided to start reading my new Jack Frost book when I felt a large gust of wind begin to push me onto my feet. I put my books in the backseat and was about to open the driver's side door, but the wind started pushing me again. I wished I had brought more than just a light jacket. Fog began to form as I got pushed deep into an alley. When the wind finally stopped, I started trying to walk out.

That's when I heard the voices.


End file.
